One Little Incident (Formal known as Furry Secrets)
by Crae68
Summary: Emerson (Soni) Zarzuela tells a story about the one little incident (a rather large one, actually) that changed her life, forever. (Currently discontinued, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

You read in books about how this one little incident that changes the main character's life completely, but you never think that it is going to happen to you. It just seems so unreal, unnatural. It can't possible happen to you. I know I never thought it would happen to me, but it did. Here is the story of my little incident (actually, a rather large incident) that changed my life.

I guess I should give you a slight background first. I never meet my father and my mother died in a fire at the hospital when I was two. I didn't have any close family who was still around, so they sent me to an orphanage on the edge of town. That's where I meet my two best friends, Sili and Gumi. Of course those aren't their real names, their real names were Silvestor and Montgomery. But, I was five when I met them. I wasn't going call them Silvestor and Montgomery. They were seven when they meet me, and they never call me Emerson. I was always called Soni.

Back to the story. I grew up in the orphanage, and I actually liked it. I mean, it wasn't the best place to be. I got beat up several times before I learned how to defend myself. I didn't learn how to read until I was eight and Silvestor, who had just learned himself, was the one who taught me. I don't think I've ever had three square meals a one day. But it was okay because I had a family and that's all I needed. Sili and Gumi, I knew they would take care of me. But a lot changed when I turned eleven.

It was a sunny day. Gumi, Sili, and I were planning on going to the park after breakfast. We spent a lot of time at the park because no one really went there anymore. The swings were broken and the slide had cracked, but the castle was still together and that was good enough for us. But, when we asked to leave, Mother Nicole told me no.

"We have a man coming in today who is looking for a eleven year old girl. You might get adopted today, Ms. Emerson." She had said before smiling and walking away. We stared at each other for a minute before it sunk it.

"You might get adopted," Sili said.

"You might leave us," Gumi said what everyone was thinking. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"No. Jennifer and Cameron are eleven, too. I'll make sure to look nasty. I won't brush my hair. I put mud on my shoes. I'll make eye contact while picking my nose. I will not be adopted! Not unless you guys can come with me." I said, slamming my hands on the table but keeping my head down. "I refuse to lose my family again."

"We'll help you! We can have a burping contest, or see who can fart the longest. Maybe we can start a mud fight!" Sili said with excitement.

"You are not getting adopted today, love." Gumi said with a grin. He got up and got a pen and pad to write down ideas. It would be magnificent.

It was one o'clock when a man with a long, white beard showed up. He walked with power and grace that I had never seen before, yet there was a twinkle in his eye that could not be explained. Mother Nicole made me, Jennifer, and Cameron put on our best clothes brushed all of our hair (There goes my idea of not brushing it). She told us to stand up straight and only speak when spoken to. When asked a question, answer with 'Yes, sir' and 'No, sir'. Keep your head down, it rude to stare, but, if he addresses you, be sure to make eye contact.

"There is so many rules." I whispered to Cameron while Mother Nicole greeted the man.

"If you want him to adopt you you must be on your best behavior." Cameron answered.

"Well, I don't want him to adopt me." I pouted.

"Well, I want him to adopt me, so hush up. They are heading this way." Jennifer said. She stood up straight and put her hands behind her back. Cameron did the same. I crossed my arms and eyes the man. It shouldn't be too hard to push him away from me. He seems like the type to want well behaved girl. I am most certainly not a well behaved girl.

"Girls. This is Mr. Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster at a boarding school in Scotland and was looking for a girl to go. He said that every year he goes to a different orphanage and picks a child to go, free of charge. Isn't that nice of him?" Mother Nicole introduced him. She eyed me and stood up straight, motioning me to do the same. I huffed and slumped down even more.

"Well, aren't these girls just lovely? Why don't you introduce yourself and tell me something interesting?" Mr. Albus Dumbledore said, turning to Jennifer. "Let's start with you, little one, what's your name?"

"My name is Jennifer Brooklyn. I am eleven years old and I turn twelve in two months. I love to learn and have taught many of the younger kids here how to read." I roll my eyes. That was not true at all. I usually taught the young ones how to read and write. " My favorite color is purple and my mother taught me how to ride a horse before she passed away."

"That is very interesting. I do a little horseback riding myself." He said, smiling at her. Jennifer beamed back at him. He then turned to Cameron. "How about you, little girl?"

"I am Cameron Maxwell. I'm eleven years old, I just turned about a months ago. My favorite thing to do is draw." That was true. Cameron was amazing at drawing. "I've never been to a school and would love to go and learn."

"I'd love to see one of your drawings sometime." He said. Cameron blushed and put her head down. He turned and looked at me. "And the best for last. What's your name?"

"Emerson Zarzuela. Nice you meet you, Mr. Albus." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. His hand slide into mine and we shook hands. I knew he had to feel the shock from the little button in my hand. He had to, everyone did. But he didn't react.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Zarzuela." He smiled at me. Maybe he is not as bad as I first thought. And it is just a boarding school. I wouldn't be gone forever. Ash goes to a boarding school in Germany and he is back every Christmas and summer. "Why don't you tell me something interesting about yourself?"

"There is nothing really interesting about me." I replied.

"There must be something interesting about you, there is something interesting about everyone." He said back, smiling slightly. I thought for a minute before something came to mind.

"Well, I don't know when my birthday is." He gave me a strange look, I smirked at him. This was always a good one, everyone thought it was strange and I loved it

"And why is that?" He questioned me.

"I never meet my father and my mom passed in a fire at the hospital I was born at. All the records were gone because the fire burnt down the whole place. So they didn't have my birth certificate to verify my birthday, and my mother was only close to the people who worked at the hospital. They all perished in the fire. So, we just say it's June 29."

"That is very, very interesting," He replied with a thoughtful look. "You could be fifteen for all we know."

I threw my head back in a laugh. "I am not fifteen. Much too short."

"I suppose you are right." He smiled at me and I saw the twinkle in his eyes before he turned to back to Mother Nicole. "Why don't we step into your office and discuss somethings?"

"Of course, Mr. Dumbledore, right this way," she said, turning to us. "You girls wait here, we will be back in a few minutes."

As Mother Nicole lead Mr. Albus to her office, the two other girls turned and glared at me. I tilted my head in question, causing them both to roll their eyes. I honestly did not know what I had done wrong.

"What were you doing? I thought you said you did want to get adopted!" Jennifer started. Oh, that.

"Yeah! You made him practically fall for you. Now he is never going to want either of us!" Cameron said, crossing her arms. I had to roll my eyes back, who were they to tell me what to do.

"I didn't want to get adopted but this is a boarding school, not adoption. I'll be back for Christmas and summers. And I want to go to school just as much as everyone else." I defended myself. "It doesn't matter anymore, anyways. He's going to pick one of us and that's that. The other two of us are just going to have to get over it."

I turned back to glare at the wall. I didn't think I was being that great. I didn't act all proper like the other girls. And he did say that he wanted to see some of Cameron's drawings, maybe he will go with her. But. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go. I've always wanted a good education and I'd still get to see Sili and Gumi. I'd probably even be allowed to write them. Before I could be completely lost in thought, the door to the office opened and Mother Nicole came out with a large, fake smile on her lips.

"Ms. Zarzuela, Mr. Dumbledore would like to speak with you in private. The other two, come with me." She walked out the door that lead to the dining room and the other two follow, glaring at me as they went. I continued to stare at the wall as they walked out.

Did I really get in? Was I really going? Was I going to get an education, make friends other than Sili and Gumi? Was I really leaving the orphanage, the only home I've ever known? Was I leaving Sili and Gumi? Would they be okay with that? Was I really ready to find out?

I stood there for another minute, with these questions running through my head, before walking into the office.

 **Chapter One is Finished.**

 **FINALLY. I feel like I apologize to much and you guys are probably tired of hearing it, but I am going to say it again. I AM SORRY. I would like to say this, my classes are kicking my booty. For those little bits out their, still in middle and high school, I have a word of advice. Never, ever take Sociology, Psychology, and an English college class at the same time. Unless you want to read and right for the whole semester.**

 **Anyway. Enough about that.**

 **Just for the record, I have most of this story planned out and I am currently on Chapter Three. I am very proud of myself. I know whats going to happen up to Chapter Ten. If I had to guesstimate how long this way going to be, I'd guesstimate about Seventeen Chapters.**

 **Another thing is this, I'm not 100% sure when I'm going to post again, but it should be some time next week. But I also have a very bad memory, so it might be longer.**

 **As I get done writing this story, I have two other stories I'm planning. One is the one I mentioned before, the Harry Potter one about and arranged marriage. I am super excited about this one. And the other one is Criminal Minds, which I am also super excited about.**

 **I don't really have any other stories planned after those, other then my novel I'm writing but I will not be publishing that on here. I don't know if I am going to have any more stories after these three, but we'll just have to see.**

 **Any way, I must go to sleep now, my lovelies, I have an early morning tomorrow.**

 **Have a most magnificent day!**

 **~Cassidy Raewood**


	2. Chapter 2

I can easily say that very little can surprise me anymore. I also thought that when I was eleven. I truly believed that everything strange that was going to happen to be had already happened. I proven wrong on this day, life is full of surprises.

When I walked into that office, I was horrified. And a little excited. I couldn't believe that he actually chose me. I never get chosen for anything. But then again, he already knew that he was going to pick me, so maybe I'm not as special as I thought. I'm getting ahead of myself, let me get back to the story.

I walked into the office to find Mr. Albus Dumbledore sitting at the desk. He was looking through a folders that had my name on it. The mothers of the orphanage keep track of everything that happened in the house and put it in the record that your adoptive parent would be allowed to look through before deciding who they wanted. Mine was a lot thicker than other kids in the orphanage.

"Have a sit, Ms. Zarzuela. We have a lot of things to discuss." He said, gesturing to the chair across from him. I sat down and just stared at him. He gave me a gentle smile before speaking again. "Ms. Zarzuela-"

"Please, call me Emerson, or even Soni. Ms. Zarzuela makes me feel nervous." I said, playing with my fingers.

"Of course, Emerson." He said, giving me another smile. "Back to what I was saying before. What I'm about to tell you is something your mother would have told if you had been old enough to comprehend."

"My mom? You knew my mom?" I ask, sitting up straighter.

"Yes. I knew your mother, and your father. They went to Hogwarts when I was still just a professor. Two of the smartest people I taught."

"Wait. You knew I was going to be picked before you came here? I was always going to be the one going to your special school?" I asked, sitting back in my seat.

"Yes, Emerson, you were. You see, neither of the other girls were witches." After he said that, silence fell over both of them.

"Witches?" He nodded. "As in, hocus pocus, wands, pointed hats, witches?"

"Yes Ms. Emerson, you are taking this-"

"Okay," I said, pushing myself out of the chair. "I decline your offer of going to you loony school. Have a nice day, Mr. Albus." I stood and walked to the door.

"I'm not lying, Ms. Emerson. Your mother was a witch and your father was a wizard." My hand hesitated on the door handle. "Hasn't anything wired ever happen to you? You escaped a sticky situation in an impossible way? Something exploded while you were upset? Unintentional hurt someone?"

My hand rested on the handle as I thought about all the case in which that happened. All the cases that has happened. Could it really be magic? That would explain…..

"No. Magic isn't real." I said, clutching the door handle. "You only know those things because you were reading my file. I'm not stupid, and I won't be treated as if I am.

"It is." Mr. Dumbledore said, putting his hands together on the desk. "And I know you're not stupid. I remember parents from when they went to school at Hogwarts."

"Parents? My mom and father? You knew them?" I turned and looked at him. He nodded and gestured to the seat again.

"Yes. They were my students, back when I taught. Ashley and Richard Zarzuela. They were both in Gryffindor, and were the smartest in their class. They were always going back and forth about who was the smarter one. Your mother ended up winning, but I mostly think it was because your father loved her enough to lose." I sat carefully in my seat and looked at him, wanting to know more. He looked at me with that twinkle in his eye. "I don't think I've ever seen two people so in love."

"If they were so in love, how come my father was never around and my mother was so sad?" I had to ask. It seemed so unbelievable.

"Your father was an auror - a police officer in the wizard world" he explained after I gave him a confused look. "He went on a mission, it was his third mission he ever had. It was on a mountain, they were looking for a group of wizard thieves that were pestering the muggles in the village down below. Him and his partner went up and was never seen alive again. Your father and his partner's bodies were found hanging upside down in a tree, heads gone. They caught the thieves two weeks later and they confessed to it."

I sat in silence. I felt tears in my eyes but quickly swallowed them back. So my father hadn't abandoned us. He was died. Died saving lives, just like my mother. Like my mother. I really didn't have any living family. _At least they're together, right?_

"What about my mother?" I asked staring at my feet. "I don't remember her ever working with magic." _Not that I remember much of her._

"That's because she didn't. Your mother was muggleborn and, since she was a kid, she wanted to be a muggle nurse, like her mother and father before her. So that's what she did. After she lost your father, she completely rejected the wizard world and focused on nursing, blaming us for the death of the love of her life. She found out she was pregnant with you a few weeks after the funeral. About three years later, the fire happened now here we are."

I sat in silence, again. Magic. Can I be real? What if this is just a joke? This guy could be mental insane and is going to take me somewhere to rape and murder me.

But he knew about the fire. And the way he spoke about my parent, he actually knew them. Also, I do have strange this that happened to me, very strange things. It completely crazy and totally unbelievable. But I think I believe him. I'm a witch.

"Well, Emerson. School starts in a few weeks. I'll send Professor McGonagall to bring you shopping for school supplies sometime next week. I must be off now, I have other business to attend to. It was very nice to meet you." He stood and came around the desk with his hand out. I stood quickly and slid my hand into his.

"I was good to meet you as well, Mr… Uh… Head Master Dumbledore." I looked up at him. "I never really had a choice to attend this school, I was going to be forced to go either way, wasn't I?"

He didn't answer. He just smiled and walked out the door. _He is a very strange man. A very strange man indeed._

Sometime next week, a woman is going to come get me to go shopping. I've never been shopping before, it sounds so exciting. But I don't have any money. How am I supposed to pay for the stuff?

I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to worry about Sili and Gumi. How am I going to tell them that I am leaving? They were not going to take it well. We've always promised each other that we were never going to leave each other. We were going to get out of this place and start a restaurant. That was our plan.

But I should be going to this school. I am a witch, right? I'm going to have to learn the ways of a witch, right? Maybe they'll understand. Wait, am I allowed to tell them? Am I supposed to keep this secret?

I've never keep a secret from them before. They know everything about me. They probably know more about me then I know about myself. If I keep this from them, they will never understand. I'll wait until after I go with Professor What's-Her-Name and ask her if I can tell them. I have to be able to tell them

Until then, I'll just say that I got accepted into a boarding school, a nice boarding school. And that there was no way for me to decline. It wouldn't be a complete lie, would it? I won't have to keep it from them long. Hopefully.

I turned to the door and started walking toward it. Time to face the wolves, answer all the question. I'll be fine. It'll be fine. We'll get through this, right? There is no way that this is going to come between six years of friendship. No way.

 **I did it.**

 **I posted something.**

 **So. I graduated Friday next (go me). And you'd think I have a whole summer before college to just write, and you'd be wrong. I leave next Wednesday to start some summer classes.**

 **Before then, I will write as much as I can. But I also have to pack, and get everything ready. I am also going camping next weekend. I commit to too much.**

 **I'll try not to let you down, but I can't promise it.**

 **Have a good day, my lovelies. Until next time.**

 **~Cassidy Raewood**


	3. Chapter 3

I was wrong. I guess lies could destroy any friendship, no matter how long they have been going on. It started when I first walked out of the office. Sili and Gumi were sitting at the table on the other side of the room, staring at the table. When I shut the door, their heads shot up to me.

"What happened?" Sili started, gripping the table

"What did he say?" Gumi quickly followed with his own questions. And this was just the start.

"What did you say?

"Did you decline his offer?"

"The other girls said that he was the headmaster at some school in Scotland."

"Is that true?"

"What kind of school is it?

"Why is an old man looking for young girls?"

"Are you sure he is not just a pervert?"

"I thought you were going to scare him away!"

"Yeah! Jen said that you were very charming."

"Is that true?"

"Do you want to leave us?" They ended in union. By this point, I had reached the table and they were both standing. I looked at them both, the eagerness in both of their eyes. There is no way I could look at them and tell them a lie.

"Of course I don't want to leave you. I love you both so much. But I didn't have a choice in it." I said, deciding I would answer that one first. "I wouldn't say I was charming, and I used the taser in my hand but he didn't even react to it. He is the headmaster at a school in Scotland, but at least it is just a boarding school, so I'll be back for Christmas and summer. And, finally, I am going to school there. As I said before, it was pre decided that I would be attending this school, he is not some pervert. He wasn't looking for girls in general, he was looking for me. I couldn't deny the offer. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you couldn't deny it? They can't force you to go to school!" Gumi said, stepping close to me, a betrayal look in his eye.

"I… There… Um. I… I can't tell you." I stuttered, looking at my shoes.

"You can't tell us? Soni, we have always told each other everything. Everything! When even know about your little problem! What could this possibly be about that you can't tell us?" Sili said sounding offended.

"You… We aren't supposed to talk about that every, we made a promise. It has nothing to do with this." I said, glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that! You are the one that is telling us that you can't tell us something!" Sili said, stepping up to me, staring me in the eye, chest to chest.

"It's… I'm sorry. It's just a secret that I don't feel completely comfortable letting you two in on just yet. I'm scared and I don't know how you'll take it. Give me a few days to figure out what's going on. I want to tell you. But I don't know if I can tell you or not." I said, not looking up.

"Well, when you remember that we are your best friends and would never leave you, come talk to me!" Sili said, stomping out of the room. I watched him leave before looking at Gumi.

"I'm sorry, Soni. He is right. We both love you, and would never turn our backs on you. It hurts to think that you can't trust us with something. I'm with Sili on this one. I'll see ya later." Gumi walked out the door, not looking back.

I didn't know you could actually feel your heart break.

The next nine days, twelve hours, and forty-three minutes were the longest nine days, twelve hours, and forty-three minutes of my whole entire life. Gumi and Sili didn't even look at me once in the time. Which was difficult because we share the attic room together (we were really lucky to get that room, we all wrote a letter to Head Mother Danielle explaining how it would be a good idea!).

It was nine days after Headmaster Dumbledore had come to visit when Professor McGonagall came to take me out. She was a scary looking woman, the kind that would haunt my eleven-year-old self's dreams. She didn't look like she had a fun bone in her body, and I had to spend the next eight hours with her. Great.

It was just after lunch, while I was doing dishes from the meal when Mother Elizabeth told me that she had arrived and was waiting in the main hallway. She took the rag from me and called Jennifer to finish for me.

"Don't leave her waiting, child!" She started, looking around. She then bent down to my level and whispered. "She looked like she's about ready to rip someone's toes off and feed them to her dogs. Don't do anything stupid."

Mother Elizabeth gave me a wink and walked away. I smiled and quickly ran up the stairs. I liked Mother Elizabeth more than the others mothers because she was easygoing and fun. But only when no one else was around. She was easy to talk to and, right now, my only friend.

When I got to the door of my bedroom, I hesitated. I could hear Sili and Gumi talking to each other. They'd stop as soon as I walked into the room and I couldn't hear what they were saying through the door. Usually, I'd wait until they were done talking but I was on a time schedule today.

As I pushed open the door, they fell silent, just as I predicted. I slowly walked over to the dresser and opened my drawer. I pulled out my jeans and put them on under my dress, then pulled my dress off leaving me in just a tank top and jeans. I was used to changing with boys in the room by now. I walked to the closet to grab a shirt, trying to find one that was actually mine. Most of our clothes have been mixed for so long it is hard to tell at times.

"Where are you going, Soni?" I heard Sili ask. I hesitated before grabbing a button down shirt. It was big on me, but I'm pretty sure Josh let me have it before he was adopted. One of the few who made it out.

"Um… One of the professors from the school is bringing me shopping for the uniform." I said, fiddling with the buttons. "I'm going to make sure I can tell you guys the secret. I want to tell you guys so bad! But… I just don't know. I trust you-"

"Save it, Soni, we don't want to hear it," Gumi said. He stood and walked over to the door and closing it all the way. "If you wanted to tell us, you would."

"I don't think you'd even believe me," I replied. Looking at the door I wondered why he had closed it. "It's pretty unbelievable."

"Try us," Sili challenged. He stood next to Gumi and crossed his arms. I took a deep breath. What would it hurt, them knowing? I suck at keeping secrets anyway. They would have found out before I went to school. Might as well tell them.

"I'm a witch," I confessed. I stared at them while the processed what was said. The silence that followed the statement felt like a lifetime. But it was really only seconds before Sili started laughing. It was one of those belly laughs. Bent over, almost on the ground.

"You expect us to believe that?!" He said in between his laughs. "Isn't that great Gumi? She thought she could lie to us that bad? What do you think were are stupid?"

"I told you, you weren't going to believe me," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "It doesn't matter. I'll prove it to you when I get back."

"Are you serious, Soni?" Gumi asked me, looking at me with a serious expression. "Are you really a witch?"

"Do you really believe her? Magic isn't real!" Sili said.

"It's not hard to believe, with her… ability?" Gumi said. "I know we promised not to discuss it, but doesn't her being a witch help explain that… problem?"

Sili fell silent, thinking about what was said. I stared at my feet. Maybe… I hadn't even thought about it. I've spent the whole week thinking about how I could get Sili and Gumi to forgive me. It would explain it. Maybe Professor McGonagall will be able to help me.

"I have to go," I said, walking towards the door. "I'll see y'all later, yeah?"

"Goodbye, Soni," Gumi said. Sili still looked like he was in shock. I gave them both a soft smile before walking out the door.


End file.
